The Arrival of the Never Forgotten
by Her-mee-o-ninny
Summary: Her once radiant chocolate eyes have faded, leaving a dull brown behind, hinting at her locked up emotions. I turn away from the mirror...The reflection of Hermione Granger stared back at me, unlocking every part of my soul I have kept sealed for 7 years
1. Chapter One

**The Arrival of the Never Forgotten**  
  
_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making money from this fanfiction. I also do not own My Immortal, a song by Evanescence, on which this fanfic is based on.  
  
**Author**: Her-mee-o-ninny (but you can call me Danni)  
  
**A/N**: Well, one more day of school left for me before the summer and I had yet another idea for a fanfic. This will be my first one based on a song, one of my favorites actually, and I hope you all enjoy it._

_

* * *

_   
  
_I'm so tired of being here   
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
And if you have to leave I wish you would just leave   
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_  
  
I wake up to a darkened room. Rays of light beg to pour through the thick curtains to announce the morning's arrival. Knowing I won't be able to capture another moment's sleep, I reluctantly roll of out bed and walk over to the large window across the room. Throwing open the scarlet curtains, the sunshine happily greets my welcoming, illuminating the room. I gaze across the grounds, watching as the lake glistens beautifully under the sun and the trees sway peacefully in the wind. I am lost by the tranquility of my once threatened home. Forcing myself to leave this state of mind, I turn from the window and walk over the mirror opposite me.  
  
A woman looks back at me, with a solemn expression. Although she has only seen twenty-five years of her life, her mind has aged so much further. She has seen so many horrors many could never even begin to imagine. Fortunately these horrors, which haunt her past, she is able to lock most of away. She has always revisited them in her dreams, which turn to nightmares, however no one knows of her utter depression.  
  
I continue to stare back at the woman, taking in her full appearance. Her unmanageable caramel hair cascades down her back, several strands in front, framing her face. Her natural features have been worn by turmoil, but are easily masked. A once childish figure has matured to an average woman's. Her once radiant chocolate eyes have faded, leaving a dull brown behind, hinting at her locked up emotions. I turn away from the mirror for a moment and look back. Despite every change I have found, I still see the bookworm I had once been labeled as. The reflection of Hermione Granger stares back at me, unlocking every part of my soul I have kept sealed for close to seven years.  
  
I still have so many memories of the years of the war our world had faced. I had lost an enormous part of me when the people I loved were gone. My parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Tonks, Lupin, Hagrid, even Professor Snape. Those who had not died fighting were lost in the memories of those who had died, as I myself am. Yes, Professor Dumbleldore and McGonnagol are still here running Hogwarts, but neither are the same as they once had been. Ron, one of my dearest friends, works alongside me and treats me as a mere acquaintance. Harry...Well, once Harry had defeated Voldemort during our seventh year, he disappeared. We had all believed that with the threat of Voldemort gone, we could live in happiness. Instead, we were quite wrong. Even without their leader, the Death Eaters continued fighting. It was inevitable that they would eventually meet their defeat, however, this all added numerous years of continuous rebellions, weakening the spirits and hopes for a better life immensely. When Harry had abandoned us all, this further weakened our hopes, leaving many of his loved ones, still alive and fighting, in a state of depression, shock, or simply emptiness.  
  
When I had received the letter from Harry, informing me of his leave, my world had come crashing down. This had happened to many, however I doubt anyone had been more affected by it than me. Throughout our sixth and seventh years of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and I had become, if possible, even more inseparable, but in particular, Harry and I's friendship was unbreakable. During the war, my greatest fear was losing him to the hands of Voldemort. When he had finally fulfilled the prophecy, a wave of relief had swept over me. A normal life was in sight at last. A week letter, however, this all came to an abrupt end. I had received an owl from Harry:  
  
_Hermione, _

_I regret to inform you that I will not be returning. I had fulfilled my destiny, leaving nothing unfinished. Please do not pain over my leave.  
  
I will never forget you  
With love,   
Harry_  
  
After this, I had fallen into a state of depression I most likely have never left. His memory haunts me wherever I go. My dreams more often than not are enveloped by the presence of him. Despite the fact that he is probably thousands of miles away from me, the thought of him clings to my soul, never letting go.  
  
I collapse to the floor, tears beginning to form. So many years of depression, so many years of the desire to see Harry again pour from my eyes as I drown in my misery. I long to have him here with me, I long to hear his voice again, but at the same time, I desperately wish to erase him from my memory, my heart, my soul. Darkness begins to surround me as I enter a tear-filled sleep on the cold stone floor of my room.

* * *

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
  
As I awaken for a second time, the light pains my still tear-filled eyes. I close them quickly, trying to erase the pain, before slowly opening them again. The room comes into focus and I realize that I am still lying across the cold floor, but now, a warm blanket is wrapped tightly around my body. I slowly get up and walk to my desk, before picking up my watch. My eyes grow wide as I realize I have missed my first class of the day. A burst of adrenaline runs through me as I quickly gather my robes and run to the bathroom.  
  
Once I have made myself at least presentable, I gather my lesson plans and wand and run to the door before I realize the knob turning. I stop and a moment later Dumbledore appears in my doorway. I let out a sigh of relief, not realizing that I had been holding my breath in the first place.  
  
Dumbledore gives me a quick smile before saying, "Ah, Miss Granger. I know I should have come to check on you earlier, however you have seemed accustomed to sleep deprivation quite lately. I had a feeling you may have slept in this morning when you hadn't shown for breakfast, so I sent Dobby to check on you."  
  
Just then, I had realized that Dobby was standing next to Dumbledore, giving me a small wave. "Missus was sleeping, she was, Dobby tells Professor Dumbledore. Dobby covered Missus with a blanket to stop Missus from catching a cold. Missus needs lots of sleep, Dobby says. Missus always looks so tired, she does," Dobby piped in.  
  
I smiled outwardly, but frown inwardly. Has it been that obvious? I know I haven't gotten a full night's sleep since, well, I can't remember when, but I always take a Pepper-up Potion from Madame Pomfrey to mask this exhaustion. I sigh and push these thoughts to the back of my mind, returning to reality.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, Miss Granger. I had taken the liberty of teaching your first class, however I do hope that you will take the reigns soon. An old wizard has a difficult enough time keeping the students attention, aside from actually teaching them," the headmaster said, the hint of a long forgotten twinkle in his eye.  
  
I smile and say, "Oh, I do hope they were fine. Those first years never seem to want to pay attention. I'm very sorry if they caused you any trouble."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and replied, "Oh no, no...just a minor headache, is all. Now, when shall I inform the students that their transfiguration professor will be ready?"  
  
"I'm ready now. I was just on my way out."  
  
"Well, please at least join us for lunch, Miss Granger," the old wizard requested.  
  
I inwardly groan. Now is not the time to see the whole school. My hair is still in disarray, my robes wrinkled from being wrapped in a ball on my floor, and I still have dark rings under my eyes. Seeing my students in class I can deal with, but sitting at the Head Table in the Great Hall is just too much.  
  
I begin to decline when Dobby quickly runs over to me and hands my hand, pulling me out the door. His frame so short that holding my hand causes me to lean over while walking with the house elf.  
  
"Come, come," he squeaks. "Missus needs her food, she does. Missus has not been eating well, Dobby sees."  
  
Dumbledore chuckles at this sight and the three of us amble slowly toward the Great Hall.

* * *

I sit at the head table, silently eating my lunch. I had noticed the whispers radiating from the students as a walked across the Great Hall, still being pulled forward (and downward) by Dobby. Now, I am simply attempting to hide. I know by now rumors will have spread about the transfiguration teacher missing her first class of teaching in six years.  
  
I see Dumbledore stand from the corner of my eye and I stop eating to look up. Why was he making an announcement? I can't remember the last time he's done so during lunch. Actually, no, I can, but that was during the worst years of the war. What could possibly be going on?  
  
The old wizard clears his throat to get the remaining attention from the students and begins, "Normally, I need not make any important announcements during lunch, however, I do have quite a significant announcement." A new buzz of chatter echoes throughout the hall, but Dumbledore still continues, "As many of you have sounded a concern about the lack of a dueling club, I was forced to find a suitable professor for you all, before I felt the wrath of my own students." He chuckled, a twinkle in his eye as he glanced to a group of Gryffindors that had always reminded me of my own friends at Hogwarts. Painful memories sting me as a push these thoughts away.  
  
"I am pleased to inform you that your new professor—"  
  
The doors of the Great Hall slowly began to open. The mass of students turned their heads in unison, attempting to get a good view of the newcomer. I do not join them in their struggle, instead I just return to my meal. An unusual silence envelops the magnificent room. "Ah, yes," Dumbledore says. "Welcome back, Harry Potter."  
  
I drop my fork, in complete shock. What should have been a loud clanking from the fork was drown by an explosion of excitement. I look up quickly to see a man, with the familiar unruly raven-colored mat of hair, round glasses framing his once radiant emerald eyes, and lopsided grin that had always made me melt to the spot. Happiness of seeing my never forgotten friend at last is soon destroyed by a wave of depression. As I watch him, he acts as if nothing has happened since he has left. He has a worn look about him, but his broad smile he exhibits, while greeting his old companions masks the long years we have all endured. Hatred and anger courses through me as memories unlock, memories that I have kept hidden for so long. Just the sight of him makes me feel weak, not love-sick weak, but vulnerable and fragile. Tears threaten my eyes as I look away. I bury my face in my hands, but no one notices, or at least I don't think they do.  
  
A moment later I feel coarse hands pull my hands gently from my face. He pulls me up from my chair slowly never taking his eyes away from me. Troubled green eyes pour into mine as he says, "Hello, Hermione." Tears pool from my eyes as my legs grow weak. I sink to the floor, sobbing, with Harry trying to keep me standing. He seems to give up, sitting next to me. I feel him arms pull me into a hug. I tense and push him away. The look of pain and confusion on his face shatters any control I have. I continue to sob as I quickly stand up and run from the Great Hall, hoping he won't follow. When I'm far enough away, I find myself leaning against an ice- cold stone wall, before sinking to the ground once more. My sobs echo through the halls, threatening to reveal my location. I have no control to stop this, so instead I simply sit and drown in misery. Although I want nothing more to be alone, I know I feel a hint of hope that I will be saved.  
  
**A/N**: _This first chapter took forever to write. I really hope you like it. I'm trying to escape my usual way of writing and I'd love to hear what you all think. PLEASE review! Good or bad, it doesn't matter. I just love hearing what my readers are thinking. The next part should be coming quite soon. I know exactly where I'm going with this now so the next part should be much quicker to write. PLEASE PLEASE review!! hehe_


	2. Chapter Two

**The Arrival of the Never Forgotten**  
  
_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making money from this fanfiction. I also do not own My Immortal, a song by Evanescence, on which this fanfic is based.  
  
**Author**: Her-mee-o-ninny (but you can call me Danni)  
  
**A/N**: OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't thank you enough! You guys are awesome! I was a little skeptical of putting the story up at first because it's so different from how I usually write, but apparently you guys liked it, hehe. Song fics seem to be much easier for me because I have at least some story line that I'm following. Wow, I'm really glad I tried this, lol. Anyways, here's part two!___

* * *

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_  
  
Through my sobs, I hear the soft thuds of someone jogging down the hall. I come back to reality, thoughts racing through my mind. I try to stand up, but my body refuses. I try to stifle my sobs as the footsteps grow near, while burying my face in my hands once again. I know they have found me when the steps halt in front of me. Coarse hands once again take my own hands and pull me up. A second time, I stare into the pool of dull emerald. I slowly release myself from his grasp and back away toward the wall. Running away is simply not an option, although it is the only one I wish to choose. I look down at the floor, blinking away my remaining tears.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry says cautiously. "What's wrong? This isn't quite the reunion I had in mind."  
  
I scoffed and spat, "Well, forgive me for disappointing you! I should have just forgotten all of those painful years and welcomed you with open arms! After abandoning everyone who loves you, leaving us to die one by one in your absence, you expect me to greet you with a cheerful smile on my face!" I was so enraged that I began to run, forgetting of Harry's reflexes and strength. He quickly grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back, turning me to face him.  
  
Our proximity is unnerving. I find myself tightly in his arms, pressed against him, gazing into his eyes. Quickly, I struggle from him again and he releases me, but only slightly.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I know what I had done was wrong, but you have no idea what was going on in my mind. I had to get away. I figured that if I were gone long enough, everything would be back to normal when I returned. Obviously I was wrong. I think I realized that after the first year, but I stayed away. I—"  
  
"Harry, just stop!" I interrupted. "At this point I don't care what the hell you were thinking. After all of those years of being by your side, helping you, loving you, you just leave. You have no idea how that made me feel. Everything just seemed to collapse. Through every hard time we faced, I was by your side. I comforted you when you lost control. I encouraged you when you lost hope. Your friendship was the one thing I believed could never be taken, even by Voldemort. In a way, he had taken it. After you defeated him, you abandoned us all, taking our friendship with you. And now you expect everything to fall back into place? Harry, I—"  
  
"I never said I expected everything to fall back into place!" he retorted. "I just thought that our friendship was strong enough to endure all of those years! I know I had made a mistake in leaving, but it was just something I couldn't take back. In my mind, it was too late to return. This year, though, I finally found a reason to come back. I had to come back."  
  
"Well, took you long enough, didn't it." I scoffed, slightly shaking my head. "Harry, you are completely ridiculous. Just stay away from me. I've had enough to deal with. Trying to fix the irreparable is pointless." I struggled from his grasp once again and this time he never fought. I ran down the hallway, out of sight.  
  
I find myself sprawled across my bed, tears staining my pillow. I had run the entire way back, desperately hoping to find solitude. My anger raged through me as I ran. I had thrown open my door and slammed it shut behind me, before collapsing onto my four-poster bed. Why did Harry have to come back? After all of those years, he might as well have been dead. He had been dead to me. It hadn't mattered that he may have been living away from prying eyes for seven years. Our friendship had been shattered, leaving only memories left, as those who had died had left only memories behind, as well. My muffled sobs echo through the room as I cry into my pillow.  
  
I know deep down that I had overreacted, but seeing Harry was like seeing a ghost. He was proof of my once happy life, which had been locked away for so long after years of loss. My anger had not truly been at him, but at myself for throwing away any hope of him coming back. Why was this so complicated? I should be so happy that the empty place in my soul might be able to be filled now that Harry is back. I let out a loud sob, tightly hugging the pillow to myself, as though my life depends on it.  
  
I hear a soft knock at the door. Merlin, I hope it's not Harry. I slowly get up and walk to the door. I pause before opening it, knowing whom I will reveal. I slowly turn the knob and pull the door open halfway before poking my head out. Seeing his face makes my legs collapse from underneath me once again. He quickly moves toward me and picks me up. For what seems like the millionth time that day, I am lost in Harry's troubled eyes.

* * *

_You used to captivate me   
By your resonating light   
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind   
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dream   
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_  
  
I begin to sink to the floor as new sobs reach my throat when Harry says softly, "No, you don't" and picks me up into his arms. He closes the door with his foot and places me in my favorite chair by the fire. He conjures his own with a meaningless flick of his wrist and sits opposite me. I know I'm trapped. Harry's cornered me. I know that I have to face the pain and suffering he has caused me all these years. I also know that I am far from ready.  
  
We simply stare at each other for the longest time. I am able to get a better look at his worn features, which have finally appeared. He, too, have aged far more than twenty-five years in the time that has gone by. Hints of his boyish face are left behind, but only those who knew him well would be able to see it. I had just realized the state of his robes, shabby and worn, reminding me of Lupin's. A tear rolls down my cheek at this memory. What has startled me the most from the very beginning, however, are his eyes. The amazing emerald eyes hidden behind his frames used to be so captivating. One look would give you the courage to stand up to anything. One look could make you melt to the spot, as it had done to me so many times before. Now, the dazzling green seems to have been drained completely. His eyes are dull and gray, with just small hints of green left to remind him of his once happy, though troubled, life. Through the years of him being away, I somehow expected him to lead a new, peaceful life, free from worries. Now, by looking into his eyes, I realize that he has been doing the same as I have all this time. Troubled memories, sadness, grief, hope, seem to be locked away in these eyes. Perhaps I was wrong in my assumptions? Harry has just been as lost as I am. Another tear glided down my cheek.  
  
At this point, Harry started, "Hermione, I am so sorry I've caused you so much pain. You have no idea how scared I was to see you today. I was even more scared by your reaction. I never in my dreams pictured our reunion this way, but I know, in my heart, that it couldn't have been any other way. Too much pain is found in our past that neither of us can just throw away. I'm so sorry for causing you that pain. So many times I had found myself knowing that I was needed, but I could never bring myself to return. After two years of not even an owl from you, or any of my other closest friends, I began to assume that I was forgotten."  
  
"Harry, how could you assume that you were forgotten? You had told everyone in your letters that you didn't want any contact. Do you know how that made us all feel? It was yet another blow to the chest, knowing that you were gone and you never wanted to speak to us. So many of the people you loved practically died from that. They had given up hope, because you had given up hope."  
  
I watched as Harry simply looked down at his lap. When his shoulders rose and fell in a not-so-normal way, I realized he was sobbing. Despite my new anger with him, I find myself getting up and walking over t him, before kneeling in front of his chair. I placed a hand on one of his own, and his takes it, giving it a small squeeze. He slowly looks up, revealing his tear-stained face. His eyes are more painful to look at than ever. Not realizing it, I stand up, pulling him up with me, before embracing him tightly. What am I doing? I was just so angry with him! I have a right to be angry, but now I'm hugging him?! This is all so confusing...  
  
I once again begin to sob, this time into his shoulder. I can't help myself. So many memories continue to unlock in my mind, releasing so much anger, sorrow, grief, happiness that my mind feels like it's drowning in emotion. I feel a coarse hand begin to rub my back as he pulls my body tighter to his. He has stopped sobbing, but I feel his tears fall onto my shoulder as he rests his head against mine.  
  
Finally, after what seems an eternity, we pull away, now looking into each other's tear-filled eyes. I give him a sad smile and he returns it with a small lopsided grin. I laugh softly through my tears at the one thing that still hasn't been affected by the years of pain. Harry stepped forward slightly, still staring into my eyes. He placed his hands around my waist and I look down, confused, but at the same time, comfortable with his proximity.  
  
He starts again, "Hermione, I never got the chance to tell you why I came back."  
  
I shook my head eve so slightly before looking down at the floor. Harry removed a hand from my waist to pull my chin up so I was looking into his eyes again. He kept his hand under my chin, now running his thumb along my cheek. A slight smile appeared on my face and I felt myself blush. What am I doing?! What is Harry doing?! This is completely wrong. What—  
  
I watch as he slowly leans down before touching his lips with mine. We both instinctively close our eyes. His kiss is so small and soft that he practically teases my lips with his own. At first, I begin to pull away, and he slowly releases me, but then, however, I seem to throw everything away. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again. This time, we both relax into each other, Harry pulling me even closer to him. Our kiss slowly deepens and we find ourselves both lost in pain, hope, desire, and forgiveness. I think I hear the door open, but I can't tell for sure, and at this point, I don't care. The silence of the room that had begun as soon as our kiss had deepened was broke however when a voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, you in there? I saw you run out of the Great Hall earlier today. I know I should've come earlier but—"  
  
I suddenly broke the kiss, finally coming to the realization that someone was in the room. I look over to see that Ron had placed an enormous stack of books onto my desk, which he must've been carrying. His face reflects my own, full of shock. His, however, also shows pain, hatred, confusion, and a million other emotions, which are certainly understandable in this situation. Harry finally turns and meets the eyes of Ron. Harry gives a short intake of breath as they stare each other down.

* * *

_**A/N**: Mwa haha. Ok, yes, I know that this doesn't exactly follow the real meaning of the song, buuuuut, at this point I don't care! Hehe. Hope you liked it. I know many of you may be a little confused with all of Hermione's emotions, and well, that's understandable, because she's confused, too, hehe. We'll see what happens between the Trio next chapter, which may sadly be the last...not sure at this point. We'll see how it goes. For those of you who have been reading Emerald Eyes, another one of my fanfictions, I am sooooooo sorry I have updated that lately. I have been have major problem with my laptop (where the story is) and plus, I have been have a major writer's block with the story, as well. I seem to be on a roll with this story, so this one is on the top of my list. Once again, I apologize and I willtry to get you the next chapter for both ASAP. Anyways....PLEASE Review! You guys have done an awesome job so far. Without your reviews, I lose my inspiration to continue writing. Soooooo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Hehe lataz!! _


	3. Chapter Three

**The Arrival of the Never Forgotten**  
  
_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making money from this fanfiction. I also do not own My Immortal, a song by Evanescence, on which this fanfic is based.  
  
**Author**: Her-mee-o-ninny (but you can call me Danni)  
  
**A/N**: Hey Hey!! Sorry for the delay!! MAJOR probs goin on mith my laptop lately. Anyways...guess there's no time for further delay. Here's Chapter Three!!_

* * *

_These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_  
"What the HELL are YOU doing here?" Ron exploded, still glued to the spot. His eyes burning with rage.  
  
"Wha-?" Harry was dumbstruck. He seemed to have lost all power to speak. I stand there, still in his arms, although only just.  
  
"Ron-"I start.  
  
"No, Hermione! He's put us all through hell. Even you! You probably worst of all! I've lost everything because of you, Harry, and you just decide to prance through the school like you never left. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
Ron seemed to be losing control. The hatred I felt toward Harry was slowly returning to my body, love washing away. I slowly back away from Harry, a tear escaping as I look down at the floor. I look up into Harry's eyes and I see him staring back at me. Shock, loss, disappointment, desire run through his pools of emerald as I stare back. _What am I supposed to do?_  
  
"Don't look at her like that! You have NO RIGHT! You may have caused the deaths of your closest friends, but destroying her life was much worse. She LOVED you and you ABANDONED her, just as much as you abandoned us all! I may not have been the best of friends with her after you left because I knew there was nothing I could do, but I still stayed. I've lost EVERYONE. There's practically nothing that is keeping me here except her. My life has depended on watching over her, making sure that she is hurt no more. YOU are the LAST thing she needs, Harry!"  
  
Tears continue to pour from my eyes. I find myself sobbing, leaning against a chair to hold myself up. Harry is a few feet away. He has broken the deathly gaze between he and Ron and was now looking down at the floor. I watch as a tear falls to the floor. He looks back up at Ron, thousands of emotions etched across his face. They stare back at each other for what seems like an eternity before Harry briskly walks out the door, slamming it shut behind him. I try to follow him, but Ron holds me back.  
  
"No, Hermione. He's hurt you enough. You don't need any more pain. Just let him go" Ron says firmly, but somewhat compassionately. I watch as tears threaten to fall from his eyes.  
  
I quickly shake my head and say through sobs, "No, Ron. I need him. Please, let me go. I-I love him."  
  
Ron looked as though his mind was racing, but he slowly released me. I look at him for a moment and he pulls me into a long-needed hug.  
  
"Please be careful, Hermione. I don't want to see you hurt again."  
  
He then kisses me on the forehead and releases me once more. I quickly pull open the door and run down the hallway, hoping to find Harry.

* * *

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_  
  
"Harry!" I yelled, slightly out of breath from running through the halls. I have reached the huge oak doors in the Entrance Hall, and quickly pull one open, before running outside.  
  
"Harry!" I shout again, hoping he will answer back, although I'm not even quite sure where he is. A sad thought slipped into my mind. If only Hagrid were here. He'd know where Harry was. He always did. A tear runs down my cheek as I continue running.  
  
I find myself outside Hagrid's deserted hut. No one has lived there since Hagrid had...died. It's a kind of memorial now, honoring his efforts for the order. I quickly shake my head of my thoughts and begin to run back towards the castle when I hear something inside the hut. My curiosity takes the better of me and I begin to slowly creep up the stairs. I open the door only slightly and I see a familiar shadow across the room. Opening the door fully, I find Harry, slouched across at the table, with his head in his arms, sobbing. I slowly walk over towards him and lay a hand on his shoulder. He tenses at my touch and pulls away, looking up into my eyes.  
  
"You should go. I wouldn't want to hurt you anymore" Harry said coldly.  
  
"I—Harry, stop. Please don't do this."  
  
"Do what, Hermione? OBVIOUSLY I've caused you enough pain. OBVIOUSLY that kiss meant NOTHING to you."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Harry! Of course it did! You have no IDEA what that meant to me! After all of those years I had expected you to forget about me, hate me even."  
  
"Hermione, just stop. I don't want this to go any farther! It was a complete mistake to come back. I should have never given in to seeing you again."  
  
I just stand there in complete shock. His words are like a knife twisting in my gut. I fall to the floor in sobs. He quickly stands up, wide-eyed and attempts to pick me up, but I resist. He resorts to sitting next to me. Harry then pulls me into a tight hug. I find him whispering his pleads for forgiveness and reassurances as I sob into his shoulder. He kisses my cheek and rubs my back as my sobs begin to slow.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I should have never said that. You mean everything to me. Please, I don't want to lose you again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You've always been there for me and I gave you up. I never should have left. I'm so sorry" he continued to whisper into my ear as he rocked me back and forth.  
  
Harry holds me now at arms length and stares into my quite damp eyes. I throw my hatred and sorrow away as I press my lips against his, taking him by surprise. The kiss quickly deepens and we are lost in the moment. Eventually, we break apart, breathless. He places his forehead on mine, and whispers, "I love you, Hermione. I could never leave you again."  
  
I smile and return, "I love you, too, Harry, and you better not."  
  
We both chuckle before Harry presses his lips to mine once more, washing away those horrible years.

* * *

_**A/N**: Wooooha! Hehe. Yes, yes....I know you guys wanted more than just one more chapter, but I didn't exactly want to just drag out the ending. It would have been much boring, I assure you. I hope you liked this fanfic!! I really enjoyed writing it. Noooww...it seems to be time for you all to review, soooo, you should know what to do by now!! hehe. I will definitely have other fanfics coming out, as well as updates for my others that I have started so please look for me!! Happy reading!!!  
  
Danni _


End file.
